


Jack and Lizzy One shot collection

by MissKittzyaBarnes



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Friends to Lovers, George Eads Appreciation Week, NSFW Art, Not all of these will be explicit, One Shot Collection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Sir Kink, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittzyaBarnes/pseuds/MissKittzyaBarnes
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories and other parts of "You Sure Look Good in My T-shirt" that did not make it into the fic.
Relationships: Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Sure Look Good In My T-shirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624063) by [MissKittzyaBarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittzyaBarnes/pseuds/MissKittzyaBarnes). 



> This was inspired by this prompt I saw on Tumblr.  
> “I’m here to woo you with music, flowers, and your favorite: a knife!”

Valentine’s day Is my least favorite holiday, but I was willing to give it a chance for Jack and not be so harsh about it. Though, I honestly just want to stay home with Jack and curl up on the couch with him while we watch movies. Maybe it won’t be so bad because I am going to be going out with my Fiancé. He only asked me to marry him eleven days ago and it still feels like a dream. I don’t know what he has planned because he wouldn’t tell me, but I will go willingly because it’s Jack. 

“Darlin’, are you going to get out of bed?” Jack asked as he walked into our room fully dressed. He looked amazing in his tight black jeans and a red V-neck shirt. Clearly, he was trying to be festive for this holiday.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” I said as I pulled the blanket around my body even more. “Where are you going looking like a snack?”

“A snack?” Jack laughed before sitting on the bed. “Well, I was hoping you would like to come on an adventure with me."

I reached out and took his hand in mine, linking our fingers.

"I'll go anywhere with you, but right now I want you to come back to bed." I tugged him by his hand until he was next to me. 

He chuckled before pulling me into his arms until I was on top of him, causing the blankets to fall off. His fingers ran against my skin and I buried my face against his neck. Those same fingers started to push up the shirt I had on before stopping to draw little designs on my lower back. Now, this is how I could spend the rest of the day, but Jack used this distraction to wrap his arms around me and somehow managed to get both of us out of bed. 

"That isn't fair!" I protested as he held me close to him before gently placing me on my feet. "You tricked me with cuddles." 

"I'll make it up to you, promise." He said as he leaned in to kiss my pout away. "Go get dressed." 

***

After showering, I walked back into our room to find there was a little blue bag on the bed for me. I didn't need to see the name on it to know where it was from. I let it stay there on the bed until I was dressed in a simple black skirt, lace red top, thigh highs, and my favorite leather jacket. When I finally opened the box that was inside the bag, I nearly dropped it. 

"Jack Dalton, holy shit!" I yelled as I saw a bracelet set in the box. It was beautiful chunky chains mixed with soft pearls finished off with the signature Tiffany and Co. lock. The bracelet looked perfect with my ring and necklace that I had on, both from Jack. I don’t expect him to get me these things and I honestly don’t think I deserve them, but he feels that I do.

"I am guessing you like it from your reaction," Jack said as he leaned against the door frame. 

"Babe, I don't even know what to say...." I got off the bed and walked over to him. I stood on my toes and kissed him. "Thank you." 

"Happy Valentine's Day." He whispered against my lips before pulling away. "Let me help you put it on." 

Pushing my sleeve up, I held my wrist out for him and he gently clasped the bracelet for me. His fingers lingered on my wrist for a minute before he lifted it up to his lips. His scruff tickled my skin, but the feeling of him leaving a soft kiss on my pulse point sent shivers down my spine. 

“I got you something for Valentine’s…” I said softly as I slowly pulled my arm away.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” He watched me walk toward my nightstand and open a drawer. “Also, that skirt is going to cause a lot of problems.” 

“That’s the point, Cowboy,” I said as I pulled out a box that was wrapped neatly in sparkly red paper, which was all the store had left. “I wanted to _woo you with music, flowers and your favorite: a knife_ , but that plan didn’t work out,” I said as I pretended to be hurt, but I couldn’t hide the smile. 

Jack sat down on the bed and held his hands out for the box. He tore into the sparkly paper like it was his birthday all over again and opened the box to find several gifts inside. One was a candle from a company that makes custom candles with scents from your home state. So, of course, I had to get him the largest Texas candle they could make him. The second gift was a new pocket knife for his tactical gear because Mac had to use his other one for something and he never got it back as an end result. This one was personalized and said, “You’re my favorite adventure.” The last gift was something cheesy because I couldn’t help myself when I saw it, but of course, he pointed out that one first. 

“Is this a coupon book for sex?” Jack burst out laughing and his whole body shook as he looked at it. 

“They were funny.” I love watching him laugh. “Look at the rest, babe.” 

“How did you find a Texas scented candle?” He asked as he untwisted the lid from the mason jar and smelled it. “Holy shit, Darlin’.” 

“I have ways.” I winked. 

He pulled out the knife next and looked it over in his hand, he even tested the spring on it before putting it back in its case. 

“Oh, Mac is never touching this one,” Jack said as he put everything back into the box and then pulled me onto his lap. Before I could say anything he kissed me and I melted into his arms. 

When we pulled apart we both just sat there smiling like two idiots before one of us spoke. 

"Happy Valentine’s day, Jackie,” I said softly. 

“Thank you, Kitten. Now, let’s get going!” He said as he helped me back onto my feet. 

I quickly threw on a pair of shoes before Jack grabbed my hand and led me out of the apartment. He wouldn’t let me drive my Camino but insisted on taking it for some reason. He also put the cover over the bed so I wouldn’t see if anything was in there or not. Whatever he had planned was going to be perfect because it was with the man I love. Maybe Valentine's won’t be so bad after all, but next year we are seriously staying home. 


	2. Barber Lizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy gives Jack a reason to not go to the barber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For George Eads Appreciation Week (Day 4.... a little early due to personal conflicts)  
> This one is borderline explicit. ;)

Jack is finally getting used to not being able to use his dominant hand and he is getting around on the crutches better than before. His casts have been signed by our friends with multicolored sharpies to the point of it looking like a rainbow threw up on it, but it helped cheer him up. Especially the picture I drew for him on his arm cast. Jack hobbled into the room, looking frustrated, and fell back onto the couch next to me. The casts, even though he is used to them, are still the cause of frustration for many things. Also, his PTSD has been on the rocks and he has been having flashbacks _a lot_ lately, but I comfort him the best I can. Even if that means sitting up with him at night after a nightmare until he falls back to sleep, but even then I will stay up and make sure he is okay. Today he seems to just be a little aggravated with little things. 

“What’s wrong, Cowboy?” I asked as I moved closer to him and looked at his bare chest, taking in his marred flesh from where he was stitched up. They will just be added to the list of “battle wounds” as we call them. 

“Nothing.” He grumbled, stubbornly. 

“You sure about that?” I arched an eyebrow as I looked at him. He took a deep breath to center himself before speaking again. 

“I can’t shave my beard one-handed and it’s bothering me that it’s gotten unruly.” He usually keeps his beard nicely trimmed. 

“Do you want me to help you?” I asked softly, bringing my hand up to run my fingers over his beard. Even though it’s a little unruly, as he calls it, it’s still incredibly soft. It also leaves a _wonderful_ burn on my thighs, but now is not the time to think about that. 

“You don’t have to, I can just go to the barber with Mac.”

“I want to,” I said as I continued to run my fingers over his beard. "Now go get what you need and I'll be right there." 

"Will you stay in this shirt?" He asked running his fingers along my thigh. 

"If that's what it takes to let me help you, then yes." I took his hand and pushed it up my thigh more, letting him know that I'm _only_ wearing the shirt. I didn't bother to put anything else on after my shower this morning. If that doesn't give him an incentive, then I don't know what else will. 

***

I walked into our room and could hear him putting things on the counter while he waited for me. I hopped on the counter, making sure to spread my legs for a little show. Who says I can't tease my man? Jack bit his lip and I pulled the shirt down to cover myself as I winked. I stretched my legs out and pulled him between my thighs, hooking my ankles behind him. 

“Temptress.” He growled lowly he brought his hands down to my hips. He tried to grip with his casted hand the best he could. I helped him a little by pulling him flush against my body. 

“I offer something the barbershop doesn't and I figured I'd use it so you keep coming back..." I ran my nails down his chest.

“Lizzy….” He groaned, and I smirked.

“Now, do you want a shave or a trim?” I asked as I looked to the side and saw his kit open on the counter. Reaching over, I picked up a beautiful straight razor with a pearl grip. 

“Shave.” He said as he ran his good hand up my hip, pushing my shirt up slightly as he did. _Lizzy, you must concentrate_. “Put shave gel on first.” 

I did as I was told and applied the shave gel to his beard, making sure to not leave anything out. Jack handed the straight razor back to me after I wiped my hands off on a towel, and I took a deep breath before lifting it up to his face.

“With the grain?” I asked softly before letting the sharp blade touch his skin.

“Yes.” He said softly. “I have full trust in you.”

***

Jack keeps his blade incredibly sharp and it made it much easier for me to move it along his skin. Our faces were inches apart and I could feel his breath tickling my skin as I moved the blade. I never thought that shaving your significant other would feel so intimate, but it really does. Also, feeling his hard member pressing against me through his boxers added to it. I guess that is a sign that he feels the same way about this too. I got most of his face done and only had to do around his lips, but that’s when I got nervous. 

“You don’t know how good this feels, Kitten,” Jack said softly when he saw me hesitate.

“Being between my legs or this?” I smirked playfully, but his praise helped me.

“Well, both.” He said as he pressed himself even more against me and I let out a soft moan.

“Let me finish and I'm all yours.” I purred.

I used one hand to hold his chin while I gently shaved the last piece of his beard. After moving his face side to side to make sure I got everything, I whipped off the blade and closed it.

“Lookin’ good, Babe. Now what?” 

“Put on the stuff in the purple tin.” He instructed.

“This smells good,” I said as I gently rubbed the salve on his face. “It doesn’t smell like that sandalwood shit that most men’s products smell like.”

“That’s why I got it.” He said as he slipped his hand between my thighs. “I noticed how much you liked it.”

“Smells like lavender.” I gasped as he slipped a finger inside of me, which I am surprised he waited this long to do. Then again, I did have a very sharp blade against his face. “Jack….”

“You started touching and nuzzling my beard more when I switched to this.” He added another finger before continuing. "It also made it better to rub against your thighs with…." 

I didn't even realize I was still holding the tin in my one hand until I dropped it to the floor and it made a loud sound, causing me to flinch. Jack noticed and quickly distracted me by capturing my lips with a hot kiss. He rolled his hips against mine and tried to adjust his legs, but lost balance, pinning me against the mirror. We both broke out laughing and I helped him stand upright again. 

"Maybe we should move to the bed." I giggled. 

"Good idea.” He said as he righted himself on his casted leg and that’s when I noticed little hairs from his beard all over his chest. 

“Let me clean you up a little, babe,” I said as I grabbed a clean towel and started to wipe some of the rogue hairs off his body. 

“You have a lot on your shirt, Kitten.” He chuckled as he poked me and I looked down at my shirt. I pulled the shirt over my head and threw it toward the hamper. 

Jack used the opportunity to run his fingers down my chest, pinching my one nipple gently between his fingers. God, the things this man can do with his fingers are enough to make me melt. As much as I wanted him to continue, I also wanted to get him off his leg before he lost balance again. 

“Come on, Cowboy, let’s go cuddle and put on Netflix. I may or may not stay naked for you…." If it meant keeping Jack in this happy mood, I will do whatever it takes. 

I wrapped my favorite robe around my body, temporarily, so I could help Jack back into our room and situate him on the bed. Once he was on a nice fluffy pile of pillows, He tugged on the tie of the robe and I let it pool around my feet as after shrugged it off. I happily climbed onto the bed and laid between his legs, careful not to jostle his casted his leg. I pulled a blanket up to cover myself and Jack made a disappointed sound. 

“I’m the naked one here and I’m a little cold.” I giggled. “You are supposed to be a good radiator and warm me up…” 

He just chuckled and wrapped his good arm around me as I scrolled through Netflix in search of something for us to binge. Jack nuzzled his face against my neck and instead of giggling when his beard tickled my skin, even though I love it, I felt smooth skin and soft lips. Things may still be rocky for a while, but I know we both treasure these little moments. 


	3. Werewolf AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Jack is a werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood TW  
> this is my first attempt at a werewolf AU.

* * *

Jack trusts me to keep his secret, that he is a werewolf, safe and I will do anything in my power to do so. Are there moments where it’s hard to cover for him? Yes, but I find ways. It’s especially hard when he disappears during full moons or won’t leave our apartment because he thinks he is going to hurt someone in his other form. He even tries to lock me out, but I would rather be locked in the room with him in his werewolf form than him disappearing. He sees it as a curse, but I love him no matter what. 

There are times where Jack doesn’t seem to care about his _curse_ and uses his powers to his advantage. Like chasing down an enemy, heightened eye vision while shooting, ability to see better in the dark, and teasing the ever-living shit out of me. When it’s close to a full moon, he becomes more riled up than usual and he will find ways to tease me. One of his favorite ways is to drag his fangs against my neck when no one is looking and pressing them against his _mark_ before whispering ‘ _you smell so good, Darlin’.’_

It’s not always that way though, there are times where he is just extra cuddly and I happily curl up in his arms because he turns into a radiator. Then there are the times where he refuses to let anyone near him because something happened or he used his powers in a way he hurt someone. Those times I just sit by him and let him see that it’s okay. Those times are when he tells me ‘ _I never want you to have this curse.’_ I asked him one time what would happen if I were dying and the only options were to let me die or to turn me. He didn’t want to answer and told me to stop pushing it, but the look in his eyes told me everything. Once he said ‘ _your scent will change.’_ while we were making love, but I am not sure how true that is. I’ve stopped bringing it up because the look he gave me when I first asked told me that he wouldn’t want to turn me.

***

The team, myself included, was sent out on an Op that was supposed to be a simple grab and go, but when do things ever go that easily? Of course, things went south and I’m hiding behind a pillar while being shot at by several men with machine guns. I was counting how many shots they fired so I could figure out when they were going to reload and I would be able to make a run for it toward where Jack was hiding. I could see from my spot that he was trying to control himself because he was growing angry. He kept looking over at me and I could see the red glow of his eyes before he returned to returning fire. Finally, I could hear Mac yelling over the coms that my opening was now and I had to take it before it was too late. 

I started to run out from my position toward Jack, but there must have been a gunman we didn’t know of because there was the sound of a gun going off, that wasn’t Jack’s, and I suddenly fell to the floor after feeling the worst pain in my life. I looked down to see blood soaking the front of my shirt and I looked back up at Jack who lost all control. The team knows about his secret, but they’ve never had anything happen where he has turned in the open like he was doing now. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion as I watched and held onto my chest weakly. Jack turned into his half-wolf form and hunted the man down who shot me and I could hear the sound of his neck snapping even over the ringing in my ears. 

“Jack.” I gasped as it got harder to keep my eyes open. “It’s cold”

“She isn’t going to make it!” Mac yelled out, but I knew Jack heard me because he was in wolf form. The last thing I remember is Mac’s hands pressing down on my chest and him saying something about it's going to be okay, but we both knew that was a lie. 

The sound of beeping slowly woke me and I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a dark hospital room. It was late judging from the darkness outside, but something drew my attention away from the window. A _scent._ That’s when I noticed the figure sitting in the corner and the glow of his eyes. Jack. He got up from his chair and slowly walked over to the side of my bed, but when he got to me he wouldn’t touch me. 

“I had to turn you because you weren’t going to make it to the hospital,” Jack said softly, but it sounded like he was screaming. “I was scared to lose you. Please forgive me.”

“I love you.” That was all I could think to say and it seemed to be enough because he found a way to join me on the bed. 

“There is a lot we’re going to have to talk about when you’re healed.” He said almost sadly. 

“Did my _scent_ change? _”_ I asked curiously. 

“It’s stronger now, but it didn’t change.” 

“I can _smell_ you.” 

“Wait until I teach you how to _mark_ me. It heightens it.” 

“Will that make you mine forever?” I asked softly as I reached out and touched his beard. 

“Yes, but I was already yours.” 

***

The first time I turned during a full moon I thought my body was being ripped in half and I was curled up on our bed drenched in sweat as I screamed out for Jack who wasn’t home. He was running late due to an Op and he was supposed to be here for my first time turning. I started to scream even more as my fangs started to come through. My hands came up to my mouth and touched my teeth, feeling the sharp teeth forming where my humans used to be. Everything was heightened down to the drip of the showerhead. 

Jack suddenly ran into the room and got onto our bed, wrapping himself around me. He kept apologizing about not being here for me, but he was here now and that was all that matters. He did tell me that the first time is the worst pain you could ever imagine, but it gets easier each time until you can do it without flinching. Jack whispered about not fighting it and just letting it take over so some of the pain would subside, but it was hard. 

“It’s okay, just try to let go and then I’ll turn too so I can help you.” 

“I can’t.” I cried out.

“Lizzy, you can and I’m right here….” 

Once I let myself give in to the change, the pain subsided a little and I finished turning fully. I laid there panting as everything in the world suddenly sounded too loud and every smell was too strong. Jack let me go and threw his leather jacket somewhere across the room and then pulled his shirt off. I’ve watched him turn before, but this time something about it was intoxicating. I could _smell_ him and I shakily got up from the bed. He stood in front of me fully turned and I reached out to touch him, but that’s when I noticed my hands. I had claws _and_ patches of fur. 

“Trippy right?” Jack asked as he watched me look over my body. I just nodded and lifted the shirt that I had on to take in the rest of my body.

“When I go _full_ wolf what will I look like?” I asked as I took in my body. 

“A wolf. Once you feed, I’ll help you turn more.” He said as he reached out and finally touched me. “You have stunning eyes.” 

My legs started to feel a little less wobbly with each minute that passed and I suddenly felt overwhelmingly hungry. 

“What do I feed on?” 

“Well, we have a few options. Animals, humans, synthetic, or you can feed on me. Though, I would prefer to teach you how to feed a different way before you feed on me ....” Jack said as he leaned forward and breathed in my scent, growling as he did. “Also, when you do feed on me, I’ll teach you how to _mark_.” 

“I don’t want to hunt animals.” 

“In full wolf form, you may not be able to resist….” He gave me a sympathetic look. 

“Can I try another way right now?” 

“Human or synthetic.” 

“You.” 

My refusal to hunt didn’t go over too well, but he understood how this could be hard. Jack grabbed my hips and pulled me close to his body. Before I was turned I always thought Jack ran warmer than the rest and I loved it, but now he felt like he was a flame and I let out an excited sound as I relished in it. He leaned in and captured my lips, grazing his fangs against my bottom lip causing me to whimper. Jack pulled away from the kiss and looked at me for a few seconds before speaking. 

“Where do you want to feed from?” He asked. “I like the neck, thighs, and breasts. They give the most blood and they’re extra sensitive. Especially on you.” 

Jack’s hands slipped between my thighs and I moaned softly. 

“Where are the places you don’t recommend?” 

“Some feed on the wrists, but you have to be careful because one wrong bite and you can kill the person by making them bleed out. I want you to pick somewhere with more meat.” I stilled for a second at the thought of hurting Jack like that and quickly pushed it out of my mind. 

"Can I feed from here?" I asked as I ran my hand over his peck.

"Yes. Do you want to _mark_ there too?" 

"If I mark you there will other wolves know you're mine?"

"Yes." 

Jack led me back to bed and pulled me down on top of him, allowing me to nuzzle his throat as I let out a low growl that I wasn’t expecting. Jack dragged his nails down my back as he let out a deep growl that only made all of this even more exciting. I could almost _smell_ his blood pumping through his veins and I quickly pulled away from him as I opened my mouth to sink my teeth into his neck, picturing how I could rip his throat out. 

“Do the images stop?” I asked as I stared at his neck. 

“You’ll learn how to control them. Feeding helps.” Jack reached out and touched my cheek, making me look away from his neck. “Move down to my chest, kitten.” 

I moved down his body just enough so I was at the perfect angle to bite his peck, but I waited for him to tell me what to do. 

“You can bite as hard as you want here,” Jack said as he wrapped his arms around me and watched me with a look that screamed that he wanted to do unspeakable things to me.

I couldn’t resist the hunger anymore and I sunk my teeth into his chest, hard and deep. I let out a mixture of a growl and a moan as his blood rushed into my mouth. Jack gripped the back of my head with one of his hands and let out low growls. My hips rolled against his and he dug his nails into my ass. After several long minutes, he told me to stop and I licked my lips as I looked up at him. He talked me through how to mark him and when it was done I could _sense_ him. I was slowly starting to understand how he just _knew_ things about me before I even told him. Everything he was feeling now, how turned on he was, was flowing through me. 

“After I feed, there is so much more I need to show you if you think that is mind-blowing.” Jack chuckled before pushing his hips up. 

Jack may have not wanted to turn me, but if it meant losing me forever he had no other choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!


	4. NSFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for both Jack and Lizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I would do something fun while I work on the updates for the main story for you guys!

****

* * *

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Jack likes to be able to have her wrapped up in his arms. He is still a little handsy, but Lizzy is far from complaining. She welcomes his touching. He also likes to praise and whisper about how much he loves her. 

Lizzy likes curling up, as close as possible, to Jack. The feeling of his large arms wrapped around her is one of her favorite feelings in the world. She also loves how warm he is and it makes her fall right to sleep nine times out of ten after. (Which means Jack is right behind her)

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

**On himself:** Probably his arms. Jack isn't a vain man, but he does like to look good for his lady. He also notices that she loves being scooped up in his arms. He also loves how small she seems in them and that he can easily pin her down with them when they're in bed. 

**On Lizzy:** He does love her ass and thighs. He'll shamelessly slip his hand into her back pocket or just grab a handful of her delicious butt when they're out. He also loves to smack it, watching the flesh bounce and turn red. He's even bitten her cheek just to hear her squeal. She loves it though. 

**On herself:** Her legs and ass. Mostly due to the fact that she knows how much Jack loves that part of her body and uses it to her advantage. Lizzy likes wearing things that show off her _assets_ and make him lose the ability to keep his hands to himself. She loves when he grabs her ass when they’re out or even when they’re home because she is wearing something that allows him full access. 

**On Jack:** Lizzy loves every inch of Jack, but if she had to choose she would say his hands. Those hands can do wicked things, but they are also gentle. She loves how he traces her scars with his fingers as he holds her close just as much as she loves when he uses them to take her apart. 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically…)**

Jack likes to be the ultimate tease and tell Lizzy how delicious she _tastes_. He can’t help but dip his fingers between her folds and then bring it up to his lips to lick them clean. This is another reason why he loves eating her out. 

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

**Jack** : This may not even be a dirty secret because those who know Jack, know that he is a big mush when it comes to Lizzy. Though they may not know about the ‘ _Sir’_ aspect of their relationship, but that’s for them and them alone. His “dirty secret” is that he likes when Lizzy takes care of him. Especially when he is having a bad time due to his PTSD. It helps his head stop feeling like a carnival ride that is spinning out of control when she wraps her arms around him. 

**Lizzy** : She likes being seen as this strong, brute force when she is on missions because if she doesn’t that means she can be taken out. She can let that guard down around the team, but around Jack, she can just let him have all the control when she needs it. Hence the Sir/Kitten aspect of their relationship. 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Jack sure as hell knows what he is doing. He knows how to make Lizzy lose it with just his tongue and he is damn proud of that fact. 

Lizzy hasn’t had many boyfriends, but the ones she has had have been long term. So, she has picked up things here and there. She knows exactly what she is doing and knows how to ride Jack six ways to Sunday until he forgets his name. 

**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying.)**

Jack is down for any position with Lizzy because he is still able to touch and have her close. 

Lizzy feels the same way Jack does about this. 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

It's a mix of everything depending on how things are going and this applies to both of them. 

**H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Jack likes to keep himself groomed from his head down to his junk. 

Lizzy also keeps herself groomed as well and waxes for her own personal preference.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

They are both very intimate with each other. Neither of them wants them to feel like they’re not a work of art. 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Jack hasn’t jerked off since he got with Lizzy because neither of them can keep their hands off each other long enough to do so. Also, touching himself during the act doesn’t count in his mind. 

Lizzy used to get off to the idea of Jack doing things to her in the privacy of her room, but now that she can live that fantasy she doesn’t need to. Though, if Jack asked her if he could watch her get herself off she would do it for him. 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Jack might be a big mush and cuddle the shit out of Lizzy, but he has a huge Sir kink. Something about Lizzy calling him _Sir_ and being his _Kitten_ that it just drives him mad. He also loves it when she uses that to her advantage to make him take control. 

Lizzy loves being Jack’s _Kitten_ and 

**L = Location (Favourite places to do _the_ do)**

They've done it a lot of places, even in the back of their cars, but sometimes the comfort of their own bed is just the best place ever. 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

When it comes to Lizzy, almost anything she does riles him up. Though, he does love when she wears nothing but one of his shirts or has on a pair of thigh highs with said shirt because it shows off his favorite parts of her body. 

Lizzy loves when Jack uses his accent when he whispers all the naughty things he is going to do to her. Add him grabbing at her ass or being handsy and she turns to putty in his hands. 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

Neither of them wants to do something that would hurt the other person. Both will ask numerous times for consent before they try something new. If Lizzy tells Jack that she feels uncomfortable or that she wants to stop, he will instantly stop what he is doing to make sure she is okay by wrapping her up in his arms. If Jack ever tells her to stop or that he doesn’t want to do anything, Lizzy will do the same thing. 

They both agree that anything involving knives, bodily fluids, and something that might trigger a panic attack from either one of them is a huge NO. 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Jack **loves** eating her out. The way she cries out grabs at his hair and squirms just drives him mad. He also loves the way he can make her come completely undone just by telling her how delicious she tastes. 

Lizzy doesn't always give, but when she does it's amazing. She doesn't rush and takes her time with him. 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

This all depends on how riles up they are or the mood. Slow and sensual is equally amazing as fast and rough for them. It’s all about being together for them. 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Neither Jack or Lizzy do quickies very well because they always lead to _more._ Though the few “quickies” they have gotten away with have been in the shower and they always involve Lizzy on her knees in front of Jack while he grabs her hair with his hand and braces himself on the wall with the other. 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

They have had sex in the back of their cars and the thrill of being caught only made them even more turned on. It’s highly doubtful that anyone would find them where they drove out to. 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Both of them can and have gone for hours. There may have been a couple of breaks in between, but they have done it. Though there are some nights where they can only go one round, that’s more than enough for both of them. 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

They do own a pair of leather cuffs that Jack likes to use on Lizzy, but that is the only “toy” they have currently, but it gets a lot of use because Lizzy loves the loss of control. Jack also loves how pretty she looks on display for him while she is _tied_ up. He loves running his fingers along the curves, dips, and scars as she squirms. 

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Both of them are huge teases and now how to drive each other crazy by doing little things to rile each other up. They both love to tease each other when they know the other person can’t do anything about it. Then when they get home, they barely wait for the door to shut behind them before they’re all over each other. 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Jack isn’t loud at all, but he does make the hottest moans and growls Lizzy has ever heard in her life. Low and husky. He doesn’t need to be loud for Lizzy to know how good he is feeling. 

Lizzy loses all control when Jack is involved. Quiet flies out the window and around the corner because he makes her feel like she grabbed a hold of a live wire that is shocking her. Jack loves when she cries out his name and can’t form words anymore because it drives him more. 

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Lizzy would love to try roleplaying the _Kitten_ role a little more by wearing a little outfit for Jack, but she just hasn’t gotten to do it yet. Maybe on their honeymoon, she can surprise him with something that will drive him wild. Also, they’ll be in the middle of nowhere, alone, in a cabin. So, they can do whatever they want without worrying about someone interrupting them. 

Jack would 100% be down for that. Don’t try to change my mind

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Jack is a simple man and sticks to boxer briefs, preferably black. They show off his dick and ass which drives Lizzy wild. He may have branched out and bought more in some other colors just because he knows how much Lizzy loves it. 

Lizzy will wear something not so sexy under her clothes when she is on an OP mostly for her own comfort. Lacey or anything else might look nice, but it’s not the most comfortable when you are trying to take out several armed guards. When she is home with Jack, though, she likes to wear little to nothing. 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Jack and Lizzy have a healthy sex drive, but when they are in a room alone together they can’t control themselves. They are just drawn to each other and there is a need to just rip each other’s clothing off while finding the closest surface to screw on.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

**Jack** doesn’t fall asleep right away and loves to tease Lizzy about how the neighbors probably heard her or something along those lines. He does fall asleep as he holds Lizzy close and watches her sleep with the most content look on her face. 

**Lizzy:** Jack has tired Lizzy out on numerous occasions and he’ll happily wrap her up in his arms. Though, most of the time she just falls asleep afterward just because she is warm and snuggled up against the man she loves. 

(Yes- I know how not NSFW this one is.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a link for what the bracelet looks like:  
> https://media.tiffany.com/is/image/Tiffany/EcomItemM/tiffany-hardwearfreshwater-pearl-lock-bracelet-in-sterling-silver-67063414_1000542_ED_M.jpg?&op_usm=1.0,1.0,6.0&$cropN=0.1,0.1,0.8,0.8&defaultImage=NoImageAvailableInternal&


End file.
